


Distracted

by AmaliaIR



Series: Drabbles [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaliaIR/pseuds/AmaliaIR





	Distracted

"Oh great," Harry groaned, looking over his shoulder. "Here they come again."

Malfoy and Nott walked through the doors of the Great Hall together, holding hands and smiling at each other.

"Who?" Luna asked, trying to see over Harry's head.

"Malfoy and Nott," Harry replied bitterly and stuffed some oatmeal into his mouth.

Luna nodded before getting back to her breakfast. Neither Ginny, nor Ron or

Hermione made any comments.

"They're the worst," Harry said, resisting the urge to look back at the Slytherin table again.

Luna put down her fork. "What is it about them that bothers you?"

Harry definitely noticed how Ginny tried to keep Luna from talking by squeezing her knee under the table.

"They're always  _all_  over each other! They don't have a smidgen of respect for anyone else!"

Ron looked over his shoulder. "Mate, they're not even sitting together."

Harry looked too and in effect, Malfoy and Nott were almost on opposite ends of the table, talking to completely different people.

Hermione sighed behind the book she was reading and Ginny snickered. Harry gave them a dirty look. He knew he wasn't crazy. Just like he wasn't crazy back at sixth year when he knew Malfoy was up to something, but his friends were tired if hearing him bring that up, so he merely looked down at his cold food and tried to ignore his friends.

He didn't know exactly when or how it happened but when they returned for their last year, Nott and Malfoy had gotten together and ever since then Harry had not been able to stop seeing them everywhere he went. He went to the library, they were there studying together. He walked around the grounds, they had picnics under the trees. He couldn't even go to the bloody toilet without running into one of their snogging sessions.

Harry sighed. That was a really difficult day.

The worst part was that these things only happened when he was alone, and no one else seemed to believe the Slytherin couple were really that nauseating.

Thankfully, today was Saturday, which meant he didn't need to see them in any lessons and could focus on Quidditch Practice. Gryffindor had the field booked all morning and he was counting on Malfoy being too distracted this year to be any threat to his team.

At least Nott seemed to be  _really_  good at distracting him.

Harry left to the field early to prepare the gear and finish wrapping up the tactics he wanted to share with the rest of the team. It was very sunny considering it was October and he felt surprisingly lucky, so it was a complete shock to him when he opened the door to the changing rooms and found  _Malfoy_  being pinned down to the wall by  _Nott_.

Harry stood frozen, watching them. They didn't seem to have noticed him because Nott's face remained buried in Malfoy's neck and even though Malfoy was facing Harry, his eyes were closed and his expression as serene as Harry had ever seen it. Harry tried to avoid it, he really did, but at a certain point he was forced to admit to himself that this was too much for him to handle, because Malfoy and Nott looked ridiculously good like this and he was sure he had never felt as attracted to someone as he did right then.

Of course, this time there were two someones.

Harry's heart jumped to his throat when Malfoy suddenly opened his eyes and every spell was broken. He didn't know whether to run away or draw his wand, but before he could do either, Malfoy gasped.

"Potter!"

Nott raised his head, his brow furrowing as he looked at Malfoy. "What?" But when Malfoy didn't answer, he followed his gaze and Nott's dark eyes widened when they landed on Harry.

The three of them stared at each other for a few confusing seconds, Nott still holding Malfoy against the wall.

And then Malfoy snapped.

"What the  _fuck_ , Potter?" he broke free from Nott, his face going an angry red. "Everywhere we go we need to see your stupid face staring? Are you following us?"

Harry's jaw dropped. " _Me_? You're the ones who keep showing up no matter where I am! You don't even play Quidditch today! What are you doing here?"

Malfoy opened his mouth to answer, but Nott beat him to it.

"Hoping to run into you."

Harry didn't know what shocked him more, what Nott had just said or the fact that Malfoy seemed as surprised as he was. His face was no longer red, but even paler than usual and he stared at Nott with disbelief and perhaps even some hurt. Harry would have immediately asked Nott what he meant if Malfoy's expression didn't make Harry feel like this was a private matter.

Nott walked closer to Malfoy with an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry. Perhaps this wasn't the best course of action on my part but… I know you like him."

Harry's stomach dropped to the floor and the color returned to Malfoy's face.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Malfoy stuttered.

Nott smiled. "Let's not act like fools, alright? I've known you forever and coincidentally, that's how long you've been into Potter."

Malfoy's jaw dropped and he pointed a finger at Nott, ready to argue back, but Nott was quick and lowered Malfoy's finger and held his hand. "And yes, I know that I'm the one who just a couple of weeks ago admitted to fancying him, but that doesn't mean you don't."

Malfoy's face softened and he and Nott shared a meaningful look.

Harry felt the way he usually did when under the invisibility cloak, because the way they talked and acted with each other was almost as if he wasn't even there. The only thing that reminded him of his own presence was the fact that this whole thing started because he had walked in on them.

Finally, Nott turned to look at Harry, while Malfoy was stubbornly looking down at his own shoes.

"I lead Draco here because I knew you'd come. Just like the other times you've 'accidentally' found us. I guess I should say I'm sorry."

Harry blinked at him, trying not to think about the fact that both he  _and_  Malfoy had basically just admitted to liking him. "You guess?"

Nott smiled and Harry felt his heart skip a beat. "I guess, but I don't feel very sorry. Just your expression every time you have walked in on us made it all worth it. It just wasn't the classiest choice I've made."

Harry was extremely confused and it was starting to anger him. Who the hell did Nott think he was? And why was Malfoy so quiet? They thought they could just make a fool of him and then smile while throwing in a fake apology?

Unfortunately, he was thinking and feeling too many things to come up with an adequate response right then, so he merely turned around and started walking away.

"Potter, wait!"

And Harry stopped because this was the first time he had heard Malfoy say his name with anything other than anger.

Harry turned back. Malfoy and Nott were still holding hands, but Nott was no longer smirking and if anything he seemed slightly worried as they both looked at Harry, Malfoy seeming on the verge of saying something.

"What?" Harry asked, somewhat impatient, very confused, and perhaps a little bit hopeful.

Malfoy and Nott didn't share a look, but Harry noticed how Nott squeezed Malfoy's hand.

"Um," Malfoy hesitated. "We're going to Hogsmade . You should come."

Nott smiled a pleasant and inviting smile, and Harry felt some of his anger ebb away. Malfoy's face didn't change, though. He remained as serious and challenging as always and for a second Harry thought he was daring him to accept.

"I've got Quidditch practice," Harry said, remembering why he was there in the first place.

"Even better," Nott smirked again and Harry's chest tightened. Malfoy gave him a nasty look. "I mean… Can we stay and watch? We can go to Hogsmade after."

This whole situation was so surreal that Harry almost considered the possibility that it was all a ruse to steal his Quidditch tactics or distract him during training, but there was no way they were  _that_  good actors.

"You can stay," Harry heard himself say. "But no snogging on the stands."

Malfoy did smirk this time. "Why? Can't concentrate, Potter?"

This familiarity with Malfoy made Harry momentarily forget the strange situation they were in, and he took several steps towards him and Nott, who looked slightly alarmed at Harry's serious demeanor.

"You want to talk lack of concentration?" Harry tried his best to shift his gave between Nott and Malfoy equally. "Distract me today during my practice and I'll make sure you two  _never_  concentrate again for the rest of the school year."

The look on their faces was so priceless that Harry was starting to see what Nott had meant.

He turned moved past them and headed for the captain's office where he had his gear.

"What do you think he'd do?" he heard Nott ask.

Harry looked over his shoulder at them and gave them a pointed look before closing the door of the office behind him.

"I don't know," Malfoy's voice was barely audible. "But I really feel like kissing you on the stands."

Harry smiled to himself.


End file.
